The Heart of the Wolf
''The Heart of the Wolf ''is a 2011 short story by J.G. Taschereau that was included in Tales of the Other Universe: Volume 1. The story details Adam Evans' arrival in Khanka, his meeting of Andrei Moscov and Seb Ommati, and the events that lead him to change the person he had been in the past. Synopsis Adam Evans arrives in Khanka and discovers a murderer being chased by a group of swordsmen. Adam kills the murderer, catching the attention of Andrei Moscov, who offers for Adam to join his group. Adam refuses, but Moscov judges him to be lonely and seeking order and camaraderie. Adam dismisses these remarks, but agrees to go with them if Moscov stopped pestering him. Moscov brings him to the dilapidated Corogova Hall where the Khazaki make their headquarters. Adam's initial rudeness earns him the ire of several swordsman, including Captain of the First Squad Seb Ommati. He suggests a match between the two, but Adam turns down the use of wooden swords. The two fight using real swords and end in a draw. Seb still dislikes Adam, but admires his skills and takes him into the First Squad. The First Squad patrols the streets the next morning, which Adam finds boring due to the lack of action. He overhears a conversation from two shady characters and follows them to a building where they appear to be plotting something. Adam ambushes them, and despite being armed with assault riffles, the plotters are cut down by Adam. He uncovers a cache of automatic firearms and building plans for Corogova Hall. Seb explains to Adam that they are part of a terrorist group targeting the local government and that they were believed to have been wiped out already. At Corogova Hall, Seb informs the swordsman of his desire to double patrols and search houses to find the conspirators still in hiding. Moscov is against the idea, hesitant to interfere with the rights of citizens. Seb argues but is put in his place by Moscov. For some time, normal patrols do nothing. A government building is bombed, confirming that their targets remain at large. As there continues to be no progress, Adam deserts the patrols to practice his sword techniques in an abandoned lot. He is followed by Moscov, who talks with Adam about his philosophies of using the sword to uphold peace and justice. Adam scoffs at the idea, recognizing swords as mere weapons and swordsmen as tyrants and killers. Moscov demonstrates a technique of his, the Six Headed Wolf, which paralyzes Adam while Moscov begs Adam to learn that his skills can be used to achieve more than just violence. Adam is called to Seb's chambers one night where the captain reveals he knows that Adam is in fact the Legend Iilil Shakal Suruvia. He attempts to blackmail Adam with the information and commands him to assassinate Moscov. Adam refuses and walks out, despite Seb's taunts. That night Adam dreams of fighting against a doppelganger of himself, being killed by him just as he awakens. There is a commotion in the building as he learns that Moscov was assassinated during the night. Seb assumes leadership of the group, appointing Adam as the new First Captain and rallying the angry forces to begin a citywide raid in search of the terror cell. Adam is suspicious of Seb and begins to seek out proof of his implication in Moscov's death. The Khazaki begin to search the city, raiding every building they come to. Meanwhile, Adam inspects the bodies of Moscov and his guard, finding the others were shot but Moscov was killed by cuts and slashes. Remembering his dream, Adam inspects his own sword and finds it covered in blood. He becomes distraught, realizing that he had somehow been the one to kill Moscov. Remembering Moscov's words concerning justice, Adam decides to make amends by saving the city from Seb, taking up Moscov's sword and jacket. Meanwhile Seb seizes control of Gramstad Manor and declares martial law, making himself in charge of the city. As the raids continue into the late hours, those who opposed the Khazaki hide in a bunker and prepare to defend themselves as the Khazaki draw near. Part of the Khazaki forces rush in, resulting in many from both sides being killed. Adam discovers the carnage and learns that the anti-government forces were aware of a deep level of corruption between local leaders, Seb, and weapons manufacturers, and intended to put a stop to them. Adam rallies the surviving Khazaki and revolutionaries and takes them to Sinneslochen Enterprises where he confronts Wilhelm Gien, killing him and wounding his son. Seb gets wind of what Adam is doing and realizes he will need to take his ward, Leonardo, and flee the city. He gives Leonardo the address of his associate on Earth, Benedict, telling him to go there if they get separated, and also gives him a data disk containing plans for the Mammoth project. Seb announces to his soldiers that Adam has betrayed them and that he comes with the rebels to fight them. Adam and his faction arrive at the building as the rest of the Khazaki wait for the strike inside. The raid begins and the Khazaki members are forced to fight their former allies as Adam searches for Seb. He finds a hidden passage in the mayor's office that leads to the basement. There he finds Seb, collecting a pile of money that spilled from his briefcase. The two fight and Seb seems to kill Adam, but he regenerates from the otherwise fatal hit and enters a state of rage. He cuts off Seb's arms, leaving him to beg on his knees. Adam ignores his pleas and executes him with the technique that Moscov had showed him sometime earlier. Leonardo watches the murder from a hidden grate and see Adam steal the small pair of dark glasses Seb wore for himself. The building is rocked by an explosion set up by Seb and Adam is called to leave by Sean Walker. In the wake of the Khazaki's siege, Adam confronts the angry people of Khanka and explains the truth behind what happened, saying that there will be a lot of changes to come. He uses most of the money retained from Seb to help rebuild the city while also building a more modern headquarters for the Khazaki. That evening, Leonardo meets with Wilhelm's son, Friedrich, so that they can meet with Benedict. Leonardo has been transformed by Seb's death and is now devoted completely to finding a way to destroy Adam. Before leaving Khanka, they descend into Sinneslochen to obtain a prototype droid designed by Leonardo and built by the company. The story ends with Moscov's funeral as his body is cremated in a public ceremony. Adam burns all of Seb's evidence implicating his past crimes and vows to uphold Moscov's virtues for the rest of his life.